Talk:Gunvolt/@comment-29716726-20161106174728/@comment-26826501-20170126230528
"Teseo's Lumen Projection and EM Transfer: From what I've seen, once the EM Transfer is activated, it starts stealing away Gunvolt's HP instantly: No reaction time. For the Lumen projection, it could be possible for Gunvolt to lower his guard and pratically fall into an obvious trap" EM Transfer can be easily explained by the fact that it only happens inside Teseo's domain. It can also be explained by the fact that it's directly targeting Gunvolt's life force. It's not attacking him physically, its attacking him spiritually (if that makes any sense). And spirits in Gunvolt DO exist. Elise's Septima is proof of that. As for the Lumen Projection, Gunvolt isn't stupid. He could tell the difference between the real Joule and the fake Lumen. He wouldn't lower his guard from that. And the Lumen Projection is a like a leech. Actually, both Lumen Projection and the EM Transfer are leech moves. So we can assume that leech moves can bypass Prevasion. So Leech Life, Giga Drain, etc. Although Leech Life has to make contact for it to activate. At the very least, Giga Drain doesn't need to make contact to leech, so that would probably bypass Prevasion. "Asimov's Voltic Chains: Yes, it's a SP Skill, but if that's the case, Daytona's Sunshine Nova would have hit too. The chains are easily telegraphed, but WHEN the azure lightning flows through would be too sudden for Gunvolt to react to, therefore he would get hit." Both Gunvolt and Asimov are Azure Strikers. Gunvolt's lightning can hurt Asimov. Asimov's lightning can hurt Gunvolt. Both combatants attacks activate Prevasion, despite lightning being very fast. As for why Asimov's Voltaic Chains bypass Prevasion, i'm pretty sure that;s just a gameplay mechanic to make it harder. Because Gunvolt's Voltaic Chains DO activate Asimov's Prevasion unless Asimov's been tagged. "Gibril's Dash attack... thing: It's the really fast move where she jumps all over the place. Due to her unpredictability, Gunvolt isn't gonna prevade this attack, which it didn't." Iron Maiden? Ok, this is the one move i honestly can't find an explanation to. Because we know Copen's Prevasion does work on this. Granted, Copen doesn't have EP but remember, he analyzed the small amounts of Asimov's blood that he obtained when he recovered his gun. That's why he has Prevasion, a Flashfield (albiet, for a purely defensive purpose) and Stellar Spark. Now, why Stellar Spark doesn't hurt Gunvolt, despite being made from Azure Thunderclap Septima, that's either a gameplay mechanic to make the Gunvolt boss fight harder or maybe Stellar Spark isn't as powerful as the real deal. But like, Gunvolt can Prevade her Strange World attack (yes, the bosses' regular attacks have names as well) and Strange World is arguably as unpredictable as Iron Maiden because she tricks you by sending an afterimage first, and then quickly attacking from a different place. I mean, really, i'm open to the possibility that Iron Maiden bypassing Gunvolt's Prevasion is just a gameplay mechanic. And as for binding moves, yeah, it makes perfect sense why the bypass Prevasion